


Extensive Planning

by DarkHell616



Series: Broken Goods [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Medical Conditions, Morning After, Neuromuscular Disorder - Myasthenia Gravis, Protection, Scars, Sex Talk, Virginity, body issues, pcos, planning, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHell616/pseuds/DarkHell616
Summary: Closing in on a year, It was about time to make a step in the relationship, but apparently these things take a bit of planning.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Broken Goods [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418539
Kudos: 40





	Extensive Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has specific medical condition talk, this is all based on my own personal experience and they say write what you know best.  
> So yeah, there's mentions of PCOS and Myasthenia Gravis, big up us auto-immune deficient lot.  
> This may also be the last one for a while, a true devastation to my few readers I'm sure, as I'm running out of ideas, though I'm open to suggestions.

I walked stiffly to my kitchen, shrouded in my Slytherin jumper that was long enough to cover to my mid-thighs. Not bad for something I was worried wouldn't fit, the joys of ordering items online in unfamiliar sizes, even though the sleeves were long enough to keep Slenderman warm.

Grabbing the kettle, I refill it then put it back onto its platform and switch it on, taking a moment as the water started to boil to lean in the corner of the counters and think about last night, the pleasant but still uncomfortable tingle around my hips serving as a dull reminder of the step we had taken.

It hadn't been anything close to spontaneous, we'd wanted to be prepared and sure that we were ready, but I couldn't lie and say that I hadn't felt a giddy nervousness when Spencer brought it up a couple of weeks ago.

“Hey,” he whispered one night, moving closer and putting his arm over me, “are you awake?”

“I am now,” I grumbled.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're a light sleeper.”

“Hmm, maybe I'll have to write it down so that you'll remember it permanently.”

“That seems to be your go-to plan these days.”

“Don't tell me that you don't like the little notes I leave lying around.”

“I wouldn't dare.”

Despite the debilitating dark, I turned to look at him over my shoulder, squinting to try and see him through the void until my eyes adjusted enough to make out more than a slightly darker blob of a silhouette.

“What's keeping you up?” I asked, rolling over to face him properly.

“I've just been thinking about us and the progression of our relationship.”

“Uh-huh, what about it?”

“Well, it's been on my mind for a while now that most couples tend to wait only between three to four weeks to sleep together on average.”

“Yes, though everyone is different.”

“Very much so, but we've been together for close to a year and we haven't taken that step.”

The months we had been together had mostly consisted of light touching as we led in bed together, never in any places that could be describes as intimate either and mostly over our clothes.

“I am aware.”

“So, I can't help but wonder if maybe you don't want to be with me in that way, not that I would mind if you don't, I'm not unhappy about that and we're getting by without it, I guess I was just wondering if it would be improper to ask for a reason.”

I couldn't help but to snicker at his rambling, imagining the embarrassed look on his face as he stammered himself deeper into the hole he had dug.

“It's nothing to worry about, Spence, we just haven't done it simply because we haven't.”

“So it hasn't got anything to do with me?”

“Of course not, if anything it would be more a problem with me.”

“Why would you say that?”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, “Come on, no one wants to see me naked.”

The bed suddenly dipped and I let out a quiet squeak as I found myself on my back, a now more distinct Spencer hovering above me, an arm on either of my sides.

“I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you and that's all I need to know to also know that I want every bit of you.”

“Really? You want to see my onslaught of scars?”

“Scars are simply a part of your story, that doesn't make them imperfections.”

“That's so cheesy,” I said with an awkward huff of a laugh.

“Then I'll embrace the cheesiness because it's the truth.”

Leaning in, he gave me a soft, lingering kiss before pulling away to lie beside me again.

There's a brief silence in the darkness and I almost believed that he had finally fallen asleep now that his thoughts had been settled, but now I found myself wide awake and thinking over the topic.

Finally, I rolled over and mimicked our position from before, only this time my short-ass was the big spoon as I slung my arm over him.

“If you're ready, then I am too,” I said.

From there we went into a preemptive planning mode, which was something I had never imagined would happen when it came to my first time.

We had agreed to get tested first, just to be on the safe side as you never know what could be lingering in your bloodstream, especially given my medical luck, and for the possible eventuality that we will decide to forgo protection in the future. A discussion we had as we waited for the results.

“I'll book an appointment with my doctor to discuss the best course of action, I don't really know what I can take alongside my Metformin,” I said one day over dinner, “the last thing I want to do is get my ovaries working and then ruin them again.”

“You may not have to take anything, there are patches and injections that wouldn't add too much risk to your PCOS, but that'll depend on what your doctor says.”

“As long as I can get something safe for both that and my MG, then we should be a shoo-in.”

“Most contraceptive pills, coils and implants are safe for people with Myasthenia Gravis.”

Lowering my fork, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I looked into your condition after you told me about it, that was part of one of the articles.”

We both smiled at one another and then I continued with my intended forkful, tapping my fingers against the tabletop.

“Are you comfortable using condoms?” I asked.

He nodded, “Needs must, right?”

“Then I guess we’ll stock up closer to the time.”

Truthfully, I’d always imagined my first time to be more spontaneous than it had set out to be, but there was something almost cathartic about planning it out with Spencer. Like a further bonding experience that only strengthened our relationship.

We had agreed that it would be on a Saturday of one of my alternating weekends off work.

We would have the day to build up to it, going on a date and having a late dinner before heading home to end the day on a high, should his work permit it and not call him in.

The night before, I intended on having an extensive dehairing session to get rid of the hair on my legs and under my arms but most importantly, the excess hair that grew around my chin. For once, I lucked out with the excess hair side of PCOS and didn’t suffer too much in that field.

Also luckily for us both, we were clean, my doctor gave me the best oral contraceptive that wouldn’t affect my conditions and our plan went off without a hitch, which was a blessing for us and any hypothetical victims who would have suffered out there.

The day was spent mostly wandering around finding places of interest to spontaneously visit, a date of adventure and new experiences before getting to the big one. Despite our dislike of PDA, we did go so far as to hold hands most of the day and exchanging light and chaste kisses here or there.

The meal in the evening was fantastic though nothing fancy, just a small Italian place that held an ambience of calm and intimacy that helped in setting the mood while also managing to keep my growing nerves in check.

The main event itself had been awkward and sloppy, but still absolutely fantastic.

I had wanted to keep my top on throughout, still not wholly comfortable with showing off my stomach and lack of chest, nor the scar running down the centre of it from my pre-teen thymectomy. This typically wasn’t a problem and I had no issue wearing low-cut tops which showed the top of my scar, but for some reason having someone, who wasn’t my best female friend, see me completely bare made me nervous.

Spencer had been fine with that, though we had agreed that I’d remove my bra and he could slide his hand under my shirt to explore if he wanted to.

We took some time getting better acquainted with one another, testing areas such as the neck and thighs that we hadn’t before with kissing and massaging until our hands finally delved onto the prizes of the night.

Some touches worked and others didn’t on both ends, I struggled to find a good ministration to work him up to begin with and feared doing something to hurt him which made me hesitant to begin with, until he helped me find a rhythm that worked.

I returned the favour, giving him guidance on what felt best and the ideal way to get me riled up with his fingers, though we didn’t play for too long and I had reached up to grab a condom from the nightstand to rip open and slide onto him.

He wasn’t much larger than the toy I used on myself length wise, though he had a bit more in girth which, mixed in with the warmth and it not being me in control of the probing body invader, was a whole new sensation that felt completely alien in a strangely familiar way.

It wasn’t a marathon like porn would have you believe sex to be and it definitely wasn’t as noisy in our case, during our nine minute gyration exercise there were pants, whimpers and groans but most of the sound came from the introduction of skin on skin or the bed.

Knowing that it was hard for me to finish with just penetration alone, being a virgin hardly meant that I was innocent and didn’t have some knowledge of my own body, I reached down between us to aid myself in reaching my end. Spencer, catching on quickly, ushered my hand away and took over in a sputtering rhythm, which was gradually getting worse as he neared his own climax.

He finished first but after pulling away and lying beside me, still thought to continue a patterned rubbing to help me reach my own.

Afterwards, we led in the dark, cuddling lightly while trying to catch our breath.

After coming down from the high but still in a slight daze, we cleaned ourselves up and pulled on some clothes, boxers for him and a long shirt for me, before climbing into bed and succumbing to a tiredness brought on by our physically wearying day.

The kettle finished boiling and I turned to start making a coffee, wondering when Spencer would get up or if it was worth me making one and waking him for it.

My decision was made for me by the time I had started to stir the coffee in my own mug, barefoot padding sounded across the tiles of my kitchen before two arms circled around my waist and Spencer rested his chin atop my head, letting out a tired groan.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He said, voice still a little hoarse.

“I’ve only just got up myself and I was thinking of bringing you some coffee, but it’s a day off for you and you deserve a lie-in,” I smiled, moving the spoon into his mug to stir his drink. “Besides, you don’t sleep enough as it is.”

“That’s ironic coming from you.”

“Hey, we both know PCOS causes sleeping issues.”

“Along with fatigue and headaches, yes.”

“Of course,” I laughed, carefully turning in his arms as he pulled away a little so that I could pass him his mug, “because why wouldn’t I have two conditions that cause tiredness?”

“You are an anomaly.”

“Mhmm, but I’m your anomaly.”

He smiled widely then took a sip of his coffee as I stepped past and headed to the other room to curl up on the couch.

Spencer followed behind me but still sat down before I did, taking the corner he had claimed of his own during our friendship. Once he had settled, I climbed on beside him and snuggled into him, holding my cup tightly as he put an arm around me so his hand rested on my hip.

“Do we have any plans for today?” He asked.

Lowering my cup from my lips, I licked them then shook my head.

“No, I’m a little sore so I think today should be a lazy day, maybe we can even order those nachos and chili for dinner because I’m feeling too lazy to cook.”

“I like that plan,” Spencer nodded, “you’re not too sore, are you?”

“Nothing I imagine beyond reason,” I smiled up at him, shrugging, “don’t worry.”

“Good, it was okay?”

“It was great, Spence, an experience that was worth the wait, and now we can be more spontaneous with it.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t put you off.”

I rolled my eyes and laughed, giving his bare arm a nudge with my elbow before my hand rested on his thigh, which was covered by some loose bottoms he kept at my place.

“Like you could.”

“I was just a little worried you’d be put off throughout the planning.”

“Not at all, it was nice and comfortable, set at our own pace,” I rested my head on his shoulder, “it was wholly a Spencer Reid experience.”

“And I hope there’ll be many more.”

“Oh, now that I’ve had a go, I don’t think I could stop at one.”


End file.
